Alison Olsen
Alison Olsen is Eddie Huang's girlfriend. She first appeared in the episode "Boy II Man". She is portrayed by Isabella Alexander. History Season 2 In "Boy II Man", Eddie Huang was heartbroken when Nicole Ellis fell in love with a new foreign exchange student named Chris. He was extremely depressed over this, but after a while, he decided to move on to someone new. He went to his piccolo class, where he witnessed Alison playing Dr. Dre's "Nothin' But A G Thang" on the piccolo. In "The Fall Ball", Eddie was determined to ask Alison out but he decided to give up because of the chances that he would be rejected. In the end, he realized that it isn't useful to give up because he's more likely to fail if he doesn't try to begin with, so he went to the dance and asked her out and they had a great time dancing together. In "Good Morning Orlando", Alison sent a letter to Eddie that implied that she liked him. Neither of them directly talked to each other and so they conversed by having Ned be their messenger, with Alison believing herself to be Eddie's girlfriend, much to Eddie's shock. The girls all asked Eddie and his friends to go on a group date at the mall, where they simply passed by each other and said "hi" to each other on the escalators. When Ned told Dave that Becca T. broke up with him, he was confused, believing that he was dating Sarah S. The boys then tried to figure out who was dating who but had no luck. When the girls asked the remaining boys out for a group date at the roller rink, they revealed to their girlfriends that they had no idea who was dating who. Alison was very angry with Eddie for this and stormed off. The next day at school, Eddie talked to Alison about it and asked for them to restart their relationship again. Alison told him that they never broke up, they just fought and that they were stronger now. In "We Done Son", Alison was playing baseball with the group. She was the pitcher and she beat Trent at the game, striking a real nerve of insecurity with him. She left, reminding Eddie that her birthday was coming up soon. After she left, Eddie told the guys that he was going to buy her a necklace for her birthday but they all assured him that it was way too expensive and that overall, the gift itself was pretty meaningless. Eddie didn't care and kept trying to earn enough money to buy this for her. The next scene with Alison showed her coming up to Eddie, at school a few days later, when he was in a state of exasperation from working endlessly for DMX. She told him the hilarious story about how earlier in the lunchroom, Becca G. ate a live spider. Eddie was really not in the mood and started to lash out at her. She was trying to be nice about it, but he was being very closed off and negative with her, which got her angry at him. Later, Eddie told DMX about the situation and he convinced him that he shouldn't buy her a crappy piece of jewelry for hundreds of dollars and instead, give her something "that comes from the heart." He took him into his greenhouse, where he had a whole bunch of flowers with feminine names and gave one to Eddie, to give to her. Alison was later seen in her front yard, playing the piccolo outside, when DMX drove his car up, with Eddie sitting with him. This elaborate ploy was passed off as Eddie's forgiveness proposal as he presented her with the flower and wished her a happy birthday. Alison fell for it and they stopped fighting and became boyfriend and girlfriend again. In the episode "Love and Loopholes", Valentine's Day was nearing and Eddie told Alison that for Valentine's Day, he was giving her tickets to the Janet Jackson concert. However, he hadn't even bought the tickets to begin with yet. He and Trent kept calling into a radio station and eventually won two tickets, but as Trent was the one who technically won, he wanted one of the two tickets for himself. Eddie told Alison the entire story right away, and Alison came to the concert with both of them. Alison said that she was going to come anyway because Eddie had a plan to get in. Eventually, they got in, but they had seats behind a pillar. In "Phil's Phaves", Eddie and Alison were talking about Old Dirty Bastard, as they were leaving school. However, their conversation was cut short when Alison's bus driver yelled at her to get on the bus before they were late. Alison told Eddie that he could call her on the phone when they got home, making Eddie very nervous. Eddie spent a lot of time working up the courage to call her, and when he finally did, Alison's dad picked up the phone, making things very confusing and awkward. Things got more and more out of hand and eventually, Louis even got joined in and so Eddie hung up. He decided that a better way of expressing his love for her again would be to make her a mix tape. So he made a mix tape and intended to give it to her in science class, but when he was partnered up with Reba instead, the tape fell into the wrong hands. Eddie decided to make a horrible mix tape for Reba to make her stop loving him, but the science teacher played this tape in class and Alison heard it. However, Eddie made her a live mixtape on the phone and they made amends. In the episode Keep 'Em Separated, Eddie wanted to keep Alison as far away from Nicole as possible, to avoid her learning that Eddie used to have a crush on her. They just manage to keep them separated throughout most of the school day, but when it came to the girl's bathroom, they were powerless. Alison called Eddie on the phone that day and told him about it. She said they met on the couch in the girls bathroom and said that she really liked her and understood why Eddie had a crush on her. She then revealed that she used to have a crush on Eddie's friend, Dave Selby, which shocked Eddie. Eddie gets jealous and gets revenge on Dave by making an offensive joke about his dad neglecting him in front of Alison. Alison gets mad at Eddie and leaves in anger. Although it was not seen, Eddie mentions later that Alison eventually forgave him and that they're still together. Alison, as first chair of the Orlando Youth Orchestra's piccolo players, is tasked with performing at Emery's graduation at Palms Elementary. Louis allows his three sons to bring a friend to the post-graduation all-you-can-eat chicken dinner at Cattleman's, and Eddie invites Alison. However, after Eddie tells Alison that Jessica most likely won't like her as she wanted him to have a Chinese girlfriend, Alison sends her Chinese friend Audrey in her place. Eventually, after Jessica finds Audrey boring and bland and "too perfect", Alison is officially introduced to Alison and she joins in the family in watching Malcolm X at the Huang house.The Manchurian Dinner Date Following the end of their seventh grade year, Alison and Eddie only had a short amount of time to spend together during summer vacation as Alison was going away for band camp. The two planned to watch 's special on HBO. However, Eddie was unable to watch the show initially due to his brothers not allowing him, as per their mother's wishes. Eddie eventually did manage to watch most of it, only to find out that he and the rest of the Huangs were going to Taiwan for the remainder of the summer. Eddie and Alison then decided to keep in touch by faxing one another, with Alison deciding to use the Kinko's near her father's place of work.Bring the Pain Season 3 Alison headed to Eddie's house when he returned from Taiwan to inform her that "it's over." Eddie panicked, replying that he had tried his best to find a fax machine only for Alison to respond that it was fine and that she had assumed something like that had happened. Confused, Eddie asked her what she meant by "it's over", and Alison presented him with a copy of The Orlando Tribune newspaper, whose front page revealed that Shaquille O'Neal was leaving the and relocating to the .Coming from America Eddie and Alison's relationship has since started to run dry as in "The Taming of the Dads", Alison claims she's bored with their relationship and pleads that they take a break from dating to not become weary of each other. Season 4 In Season 4's "First Day", Alison and Eddie's relationship is shown to be on a downfall because Alison now no longer seems to love Eddie anymore and while driving him to school, she rudely kicked him out 9 blocks away from school. Alison and Eddie sadly break up because Alison found out that Eddie was lying to her that he was on the football team. Eddie admits that he did so because he thought it was the only way to save his relationship with Alison. Alison says, "I'm sorry Eddie" and officially breaks up with him before walking away, leaving Eddie heartbroken. Relationships Friends *'Sarah S.': To be added *'Becca T.': To be added *'Becca G.': In "We Done Son", she was laughing at her when she ate a spider and went to tell Eddie about it. *'Edith': Edith is a friend of Alison's. *'Nicole Ellis': Nicole and Alison became good friends with each other in the episode "Keep 'Em Separated". Alison likes Nicole, calling her cool and badass. At first, Eddie didn't want them to interact, because he thought it'd be awkward for her to know that he used to like Nicole, although Alison did not care. *'Ned': In "Good Morning Orlando", Ned was shown to be a friend of Alison and her other girlfriends. He was used as the messenger for her to communicate with Eddie. *'Audrey': To be added Love Interests *'Eddie Huang': To be added *'Dave Selby': To be added Appearances *Boy II Man *The Fall Ball *Good Morning Orlando *We Done Son *Love and Loopholes *Phil's Phaves *Keep 'Em Separated *The Manchurian Dinner Date *Bring the Pain *Coming from America *The Taming of the Dads *Neighbors with Attitude *Gabby Goose *First Day *Kids *Do You Hear What I Hear? *King in the North Gallery The girls at the table.jpg Alsion is appeased.jpg Alison can't believe this.jpg Alison is mad.jpg Alison's yearbook photo.jpg Choose a girlfriend.jpg Alison all gussied up for the Janet Jackson concert.jpeg The trio is depressed that they could not make it in to see the concert.jpeg Alsion is ecstatic.jpeg Alison in Phil's Phalves.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters